La petite mort aux yeux bandés
by Didou614
Summary: Newt a beau tendre l'oreille, aucun son ne lui parvient. Si Thomas est dans la pièce, alors il est immobile et trop éloigné pour qu'il puisse entendre son souffle. Au début le brun s'amusait avec lui en sifflotant à divers endroits de la pièce, mais voilà plusieurs minutes que le silence règne. Si seulement ce tocard pouvait lui ôter le bandeau qu'il a sur les yeux ! [PWP/NEWTMAS]


Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : PWP, univers alternatif

Infos : Deuxième PWP Newtmas et celui là vous le devez à xamagur40 qui m'a demandée un jour "tu m'écris un SMUT ?" et voilà ce que j'ai pondu pour elle !J'espère que ça plaira à tout le monde, malgré les particularités de ce OS :p

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **La petite mort aux yeux bandés**

Newt a beau tendre l'oreille, aucun son ne lui parvient. Si Thomas est dans la pièce, alors il est immobile et trop éloigné pour que le blond puisse entendre son souffle. Alors que depuis le début, le brun s'amuse avec lui en sifflotant à divers endroits de la grande pièce, voilà plusieurs minutes que le silence règne.

La situation actuelle de Newt est quelque peu gênante. Car être debout, nu dans une pièce silencieuse, en sachant pertinemment que quelqu'un vous regarde, les mains liées à la nuque et les yeux bandés, avec comme règles à respecter : « Ne pas bouger. Ne pas parler » n'est définitivement pas une situation, ni rassurante, ni commune, pour le jeune homme.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne peut se retenir de se trémousser sur place alors qu'il attend une nouvelle manifestation de son amant depuis, dix ? vingt minutes ? Il ne sait même plus. Ce qui fait pouffer intérieurement ce dernier qui, contrairement à ce que pense Newt, se trouve derrière lui à moins de deux mètres.

\- Un vrai ninja ce mec ! :o -

Thomas est encore habillé et emprisonne sa bouche de sa main pour ne pas signaler sa position. Même s'il a peur que son partenaire l'ait déjà découvert, car le dos svelte suivit par ce fessier ferme qui lui font face, l'empêchent de se concentrer correctement sur sa respiration devenue tremblante. Il ne peut détacher son regard des muscles du haut du dos de Newt, contractés par la position inconfortable de ses bras. Et ne parlons pas du creux de ses reins …

Soudain, il a une envie animal de plonger sa langue dans ce creux, venir mordiller sa hanche gracieuse, pour ensuite réserver le même sort à ses fesses. A cet instant il veut le posséder, le prendre avec toute la passion qui lui inspire et goûter avec lui tous les plaisirs charnels qui puissent exister.

Quant à Newt, sa nervosité s'accroit de seconde en seconde et n'a aucun soupçon concernant l'homme derrière lui qui observe minutieusement chacun de ses mouvements, des plus futiles aux plus discrets. C'est donc avec un cri de surprise qu'il sent une main se coller à son dos. De manière vive, l'ensemble de ses muscles se raidissent au touché inattendu. Le garçon expire bruyamment tandis que la main se balade dans son dos, caresse sa peau lisse, pour enfin s'aventurer plus bas.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Newt ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il reculait instinctivement vers son amant, néanmoins la voix rauque et ferme de Thomas le fait obéir instantanément. Son corps frôle le sien lui procurant un frisson alors que la main se referme sur l'une de ses fesses. Le brun la masse un moment puis la relâche, au grand regret de son propriétaire.

Malgré son bandeau, l'ainé sait que Thomas le contourne pour se placer devant lui, et patiente pour voir monter en lui la nervosité et l'impatience. Il peut même sentir les prunelles ambrées dévorer les traits de son visage. Petit à petit un souffle chaud se mêle au sien et caresse sa mâchoire. Son sang bout à l'intérieur de ses veines et son cœur martèle sa poitrine alors qu'il tient tête à sa furieuse envie d'accaparer la bouche qui s'est cruellement arrêtée à trois misérables millimètres de ses lèvres. Pourquoi ne se contente elle pas de suivre son chemin ? Au bout de trente secondes interminables, Newt pense que la torture se finit enfin, lorsque brusquement Thomas émet des bruits érotiques de mastication ainsi que des légers gémissements de plaisir. Juste devant sa bouche.

Le brun est fier de son petit effet : la respiration de Newt devient rapide et irrégulière, et il serre la mâchoire de toute ses forces pour ne pas bouger. Thomas a un sourire carnassier alors qu'il constate que ça se réveille un peu plus en bas. C'est donc avec une méchanceté sans nom qu'il ne donne aucun baiser à Newt, et déplace son visage vers son cou, sa clavicule, jusqu'à atteindre son ventre plat, en mettant un genou à terre. Le brun garde son nez tout près de la peau laiteuse afin de continuer à y étaler son souffle ardent, faisant trembler à son vis-à-vis de plaisir et lui offrant une sensation de brûlure sur le chemin tracé. Plus Thomas descend, plus le bas ventre de Newt se compresse sous l'excitation, il ne s'est jamais mordu la lèvre aussi fort pour ne pas gémir.

\- J'ai dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de parler. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas exprimer ton plaisir.

A la seconde suivante, quelque chose d'humide et de brûlant pénètre le nombril de Newt qui ne contient plus ses gémissements obscènes. C'est à ces instants que l'on constate que Thomas connait par cœur le corps de l'autre garçon, il connaît ses points faibles, ses zones érogènes comme personne. Et il sait qu'il l'excite lorsqu'il titille son nombril de cette manière.

Thomas s'agrippe aux hanches du blond pour le maintenir en place et se met à lécher les contours du nombril, puis il enfonce sa langue au plus profond procurant à son partenaire un violent frisson, semblable à une décharge électrique ainsi que plusieurs vagues de chaleur s'éparpillant dans chaque cellules de son corps. Bon sang, jamais il n'aurait pensé à quel point un bandeau sur les yeux pouvait décupler les sensations. Déjà que là il est à de deux doigts de craquer, alors quand le cadet délaisse son nombril pour tracer un chemin humide jusqu'à son entre jambe, Newt perd complétement pied.

Il peut se l'imaginer parfaitement. Oui, il imagine très bien ce que Thomas est en train de lui faire, l'image qu'il lui donnerait s'il n'était pas privé de la vue. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrant doucement sur son membre pour se faire avaler entièrement, l'expression concentrée de son petit ami alors qu'il creuse les joues, et ses yeux à la couleur chaude du whisky, brillants de désir braqués sur lui. Thomas a toujours était doué de sa langue, et cette façon enthousiaste qu'il a de s'occuper de lui, le fait fondre et le fait réaliser l'amour qu'il lui porte.

Cependant, Newt arrive vite à un point d'excitation où il a besoin que son partenaire aille plus vite, beaucoup plus vite. D'ailleurs Thomas le sait aussi, mais il fait exprès de garder une allure lente et langoureuse pour voir le blond exploser sous la frustration sexuelle. Ce dernier est affreusement tenté de passer ses mains liées au-dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir atteindre celle de son Tommy, caresser ses cheveux de charbon, le guider et imposer le rythme dont il a besoin. C'est pourquoi quatre petits mots quittent irrésistiblement sa gorge sèche :

\- Tommy … Plus vite Tommy.

Bien que la demande fût qu'un faible son honteux, le cadet l'a très bien entendu. Alors il grogne, faisant vibrer le membre dans sa bouche et par conséquent, gémir Newt, avant de se retirer et se redresser. La sensation de froid qu'il laisse fait couiner son vis-à-vis qui effectue un pas en avant pour trouver le corps de Thomas, mais une main sur son torse le stop net dans son mouvement.

\- Tu transgresses les deux seules règles qui te sont imposées ? Tu ne mériterais même pas que je continue à m'occuper de toi.

Newt baisse la tête et se pince les lèvres. Thomas savoure cet instant de puissance, de domination pure sur son petit ami. Il simule son ennui en soufflant bruyamment et passe une main au-dessus de la chevelure blonde pour attraper la chaîne qui lie les deux mains fines, ensuite il les ramène devant son propriétaire et tire dessus pour l'emmener sur le lit à quelques mètres. Il l'installe dessus, le dos contre le matelas, puis chevauche son bassin. Tout en initiant des mouvements de hanche contre l'érection de Newt, il le prévient :

\- Tu bouges, ou parle encore une seule fois sans mon autorisation et je te laisse en plan c'est clair ?

Bien que douce, la voix de Thomas est légèrement menaçante. Même si la matière rêche du jean contre son érection nue est douloureuse, Newt hoche vigoureusement la tête faisant sautiller ses mèches dorées sur son front, ce que l'autre garçon trouve absolument adorable.

\- Bien. Maintenant laisse toi faire.

Le blond déglutit à cette voix rauque qui lui fait tant d'effet, tandis que Thomas attrape ses poignets pour les placer sur le matelas au-dessus de sa tête, avant de fondre brusquement sur ses lèvres, avalant son cri de surprise. Passé l'instant de stupeur, Newt écarte enfin les lèvres pour se frayer un chemin et approfondir le baiser. Ce n'est pas un baiser doux et aimant comme ceux qu'ils ont l'habitude de s'échanger, mais un baiser grossier, violent. Leurs bouches se suivent avec dureté, et leurs lèvres se rongent sans concession. C'est un baiser qui domine complétement Newt, laissé haletant contre la hargne de son partenaire.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la bouche du brun dérape sur le menton, laissant un filet de salive derrière elle. Essoufflé, Newt rejette la tête en arrière lorsque Thomas fait râper ses dents sur la peau tendre de son cou, la mordillant au niveau de la paume d'Adam. Ses lèvres tièdes se baladent sur sa clavicule et son torse qui se soulève et s'affaisse à un rythme rapide, il redécouvre et abuse de ce corps qui lui est offert, sans limite ni lassitude. Il se laisse même tenter par ce bouton de chair qui durcit d'excitation.

C'est partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir que Newt lâche un cri. Thomas savoure ce son, alors qu'il continue de lécher le téton pour ensuite l'enfermer entre ses dents. Le blond se retient de forcer contre la main qui maintient encore ses poignets liés, car à cet instant il n'a qu'une seule envie : toucher Thomas. Il veut tellement le toucher, le caresser, telle une obsession qui ne le quitte pas une seconde, à chaque nouvelle sensation, à chaque bouffée de chaleur. Cependant il tient bon, se souvenant de la sentence s'il bouge sans autorisation.

Voyant les durs efforts que réalise son amant pour respecter les règles, Thomas décide de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il se redresse et plante un baiser sur la joue de Newt, et lui avoue :

\- Tu es un bon garçon Newt.

Son interlocuteur n'a pas le temps d'esquisser un sourire, de rougir, ou même d'espérer être soulagé de cette excitation qui le consume, qu'il sent Thomas quitter le lit.

Newt a envie de pleurer. Déjà que l'érection qu'il se tape devient sérieusement douloureuse, il ne manque plus que ce tocard déserte le lit. On peut mourir de frustration ? C'est la question que se pose Newt actuellement, car il est certain de mourir à petit feux en ce moment même. Soudain un cliquetis de métal attire instantanément son attention.

La ceinture. La ceinture de Thomas vient de tomber au sol. Cette fois, Newt se concentre d'avantage sur les sons qu'il perçoit, et il devine que son amant se déshabille. Lentement. Il se l'imagine un instant, lui et son corps qui ferait baver n'importe qui, à quelque mètre. Il entend le tiroir s'ouvrir, puis se refermer, et après une petite minute, le lit ploie. Le cadet est enfin de retour et son vis-à-vis ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de satisfaction.

Étant donné que Newt n'a pas le droit de bouger de lui-même c'est Thomas qui pose ses mains sur ses genoux pour les relever et écarter ses jambes afin de s'immiscer entre ses deux cuisses. Il se colle à lui, tant bien que son abdomen rencontre le membre de son partenaire qui gémit sous la vague de plaisir. Il fait aussi passer les poignets du blond au-dessus de sa propre tête pour que ce dernier puisse s'accrocher à lui à tout moment. Aussitôt, Newt en profite pour faufiler ses doigts dans la chevelure noire, et ne pouvant se retenir, il ramène la tête de Thomas près de lui et l'embrasse passionnément.

Pendant un instant il a peur que tout s'arrête parce qu'il a désobéi à la règle, mais lorsqu'il sent que l'autre garçon participe activement au baiser, ses doutes s'envolent. Néanmoins, l'échange s'interrompt vite, et Thomas se met à chuchoter à l'oreille de Newt qui frissonne à la voix rocailleuse et taquine qu'il prend :

\- Tu sais quelle est la première chose que j'ai faite quand j'ai fini de me déshabiller, il y a quelques instants ? Je me suis d'abord touché le torse et le ventre en imaginant que c'était tes mains à la place des miennes. Et ensuite je me suis branlé, en te regardant. Toi sur ce lit, à ma merci.

Newt pensait que son érection était douloureuse ? La blague.

Il pensait mourir avant que Thomas n'use de sa voix sexy pour jouer avec lui ? LA BLAGUE.

Le provocateur né rit légèrement devant la réaction de son petit ami : ses joues sont rouges, sa lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement, et une fine couche de sueur recouvre sa peau. Il l'observe quelques secondes, d'un air fasciné. Il le trouve splendide. Mais ce sont les supplications silencieuses de Newt qui lui font comprendre qu'il est grand temps d'accélérer le rythme. Tels ses soubresauts d'impatience qui le secouent, ses glapissements implorants, ou encore ses déhanchements contre son corps nu recherchant désespérément cette friction qui le soulagerait. C'est donc accueilli par un sourire, que le bruit familier d'une petite bouteille résonne dans la pièce.

Lorsque Newt sent deux doigts humide caresser son entrée sans jamais le pénétrer, il grogne de frustration, il serait même prêt à se passer des doigts, tout ce qu'il veut c'est que Thomas le prenne sans plus de préparation. Il ne ressent aucune douleur ou gêne quand les doigts entrent enfin en lui, tant il les attendait. Cependant il constate que son petit ami n'a pas utilisé le gel habituel, celui-ci est cruellement froid mais étrangement, ça l'excite encore plus.

Thomas quant à lui, se délecte de se presser contre ce corps gigotant sous lui. Il continue à faire couiner son blond en enfonçant encore plus loin ses doigts, jusqu'à effleurer le petit organe de plaisir. Newt se cambre d'un coup, il ne gémit plus, il cri. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi vocal, mais en ce moment même il prend son pied avec l'homme qu'il aime, alors il s'en fiche royalement. De plus son bandeau n'a pas comme seul effet de décupler les sensations, mais il lève aussi toutes ses inhibitions.

Mais s'en est trop pour Thomas. Tous ces sons, ces appels à la luxure, le rendent complétement fou. Par des gestes précipités et tremblants, il lubrifie son membre raide et se place devant l'intimité de son partenaire. Comprenant ce qui ne va pas tarder à arriver, ce dernier écarte instinctivement ses cuisses, s'offrant totalement. Le brun s'allonge alors de tout son long sur Newt et lui ronronne dans le cou, ponctuant ses mots par une attaque de langue sur sa peau pâle.

\- A partir de maintenant je t'autorise à parler. Mais le seul mot que tu as le droit de prononcer est « Tommy ».

En suivant Thomas s'enfonce en Newt jusqu'à la garde dans un long gémissement. Jusqu'ici, il avait lui aussi retenu sa voix pour encore plus frustrer son partenaire, mais se sentir enserré par cet antre bouillant est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter. Et c'est encore pire à l'entente de la voix du blond qui répète son surnom encore et encore, en rythme avec ses puissants coups de rein. Parfois ce n'est qu'un murmure étranglé, et d'autre fois c'est un cri libérateur, mais on ressent à chaque « Tommy » la même fièvre qui le submerge. Newt donnait l'impression que son univers s'était réduit qu'à cet homme.

Sa bouche effleurant la sienne, Thomas boit chacun de ces sons qui s'échappent librement de la gorge de son petit ami alors que ses vas et viens se font de plus en plus empressés dû à la voix de Newt un peu trop excitante à son goût, son expression facial qui prouve à quel point il prend du plaisir, et enfin ses timides mouvements de hanches pour l'accompagner. Tout en lui attise son désir et son amour envers le garçon.

En écoutant ses plus bas instincts, Thomas accélère encore savourant cette montée délicieuse vers la jouissance. Les grincements du lit s'allient avec les gémissements du couple alors qu'ils sentent la fin approcher. Comme Newt a les mains liées, c'est Thomas qui se charge de le prendre en main. Puis tout arrive très vite.

Suite à une dizaine de mouvement rapide du poignet, la petite mort vient chercher Newt : il resserre sa prise sur les cheveux bruns de Thomas et ses muscles se tendent violemment alors qu'un délicieux frisson parcoure son corps. Cet orgasme dévastateur le fait pousser un « Tommy » valant tous les autres réunis pour Thomas qui ne tarde pas à jouir à son tour. Tous deux basculent dans cette bulle de bien être, enveloppés par un bonheur éphémère. Le brun se retire doucement de Newt et s'écroule à ses côtés le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Petit à petit, leurs respirations se calment et leurs corps se libèrent de toute tension.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Thomas se met en tailleur à côté de l'autre garçon et lui ôte avec douceur son bandeau. Newt plisse les yeux dès que la lumière trop forte atteint ses prunelles.

\- Alors comment tu te sens ? Demande le plus jeune d'une voix douce, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Newt se redresse et s'étire comme un chat, ce qui amuse son petit ami, avant de répondre :

\- Très très bien.

\- Ça t'a plu alors ?

Les lèvres du blond s'étirent dans un grand sourire, faisant apparaître de petites fossettes sur ses joues, il se penche vers Thomas et pose délicatement sa bouche sur la sienne.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. A refaire. Absolument. Dit-il entre deux baisers.

\- Quand tu veux.

L'échange s'intensifie et Thomas rit contre les lèvres de Newt en constatant avec quel entrain ce dernier l'embrasse de nouveau. Avec un certain regret il détourne la tête :

\- On se calme Newt, je ne suis pas prêt pour un deuxième round d'accord ?

\- Mais Tommy. Gémit son interlocuteur en faisant descendre exagérément ses commissures des lèvres dans une moue adorable.

\- Non, ne fait pas cette tête-là (ce qui encourage bien sûr Newt à continuer). Pas maintenant en tous cas. Je vais prendre ma douche. Dit-il en quittant le lit.

En l'espace d'une seconde, l'expression de Newt mue en une mine enjouée, il s'exclame en sautant du lit :

\- Je t'accompagne !

Thomas ricane et lève les yeux au ciel devant l'insistance de petit ami, néanmoins il continu son chemin vers la salle de bain. Mais il s'immobilise lorsqu'un tissu noir se pose brusquement sur ses yeux et qu'un corps se colle à son dos, il sent que Newt pose son menton sur son épaule et Thomas frémit en entendant ces mots emplis de promesses :

\- La prochaine fois que l'on joue avec ce bandeau, je veux que ce soit toi qui le porte.

Un sourire se forme au coin de la bouche de Thomas. Le second round risque d'arriver bien plus vite que prévu finalement.

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Pour ceux que je n'ai pas perdu en route, prenez le temps de mettre une review s'il vous plaît. Trente secondes de votre temps, c'est pas grand chose pour cet OS non ? Ça me fera extrêmement plaisir, dites vous que c'est en quelque sorte la récompense de mon travail et un moyen de progresser, donc review ? :D


End file.
